This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to light sensors for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, and other equipment are sometimes provided with light sensors. For example, ambient light sensors may be incorporated into a device to provide the device with information on current lighting conditions. Ambient light readings may be used in controlling the device. If, for example bright daylight conditions are detected, an electronic device may increase display brightness to compensate.
Ambient light sensors can sometimes produce erroneous readings. For example, it may not be possible for an ambient light sensor to discriminate between bright outdoor conditions and low-intensity directional indoor lighting. This may lead to inappropriate adjustments in screen brightness.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved sensors for electronic device such as improved ambient light sensors.